Man of the House
by supernaturalsex
Summary: She was his first role model, his first friend, his first love. She nursed him, raised him, taught him how to love. When he looks at her, he's looking at the purest love he's ever known. After all, a mother's love knows no boundaries, knows no reason as it is given unconditionally, knows no season as it transcends forever through eternity. Naruto x Kushina. Uzumakicest. *One-shot*


**This incestuous one-shot features a smidgen of netorare as Kushina will be getting sexually involved with Naruto while married to Minato. Don't worry, it's only a light sprinkle of dark smut on a cake full of vanilla goodness.**

**Note: I took down this one-shot shortly after uploading it because I wanted to tweak its direction. However, I've re-uploaded this for the fans who have been messaging me about how much they liked reading it. There will be a darker version of this out later.**

* * *

Her stunning, deep violet eyes were full of life and gazing into them could beam anyone into a daydream about lavenders. Her skin was creamy white and unblemished, and her face was heart-shaped and oh-so innocent. Normally she wouldn't wear makeup, but tonight she had a little something around her eyes. That slight rosier hue on her lips scintillated under the spotlights shining down from the kitchen ceiling. Illustrious red tresses framed her face. Long but straight, natural and elegant at the same time. Even when she would get out of bed, all she would have to do is run a brush and instantly look phenomenal.

She was a shinobi's wet-dream and a kunoichi's envy, with massive tits that no loose kimono can hide. It would be a thrill for him to see those puppies bounce as she would do housework and especially cherished the moments when she would bend forward. Her ass had a mind of its own, as her childbearing hips would sway hypnotically as she would stroll the streets. Right now it was jiggling as she sashayed around the marble tiles of the kitchen.

She would garner his attention every time she appears in his field of vision. It's been that way for the past eighteen years. Most of the time, he couldn't even focus on his surroundings because he would be so caught up in drinking in her ethereal beauty. Oh, the times he's tripped over random objects because he was walking while staring at her. Even when another person would be talking to him, he would zone out because their words would no longer register in his mind.

She was the love of his life.

His mother.

Tonight was Sunday Movie Fest Day at the Uzumaki compound, but he couldn't focus on the movie or the food. All he could see was the joyful redhead who was lighting up the universe with her smile. Every day for the past eleven years has been spent struggling with his infatuation with her, but enough was enough – he could no longer deny his heart what it truly desires. And so, after the movie credits, he took off for the Hokage Monument, one of the few places in the village that he can go to soul-search.

An hour has flown by since then.

"Mind if I join you?"

Naruto showed no visible reaction to his father's arrival, having sensed the man from a mile away. "No."

"Sochi, I'm just going to cut right to the chase," began Minato, plopping down on the grass beside his son. "You love her, don't you?"

Well, that certainly elicited a reaction from him.

Kakashi Hatake's former student turned his head, his heart racing as he scrutinized the man, trying to decipher his schooled features. One thing that was drilled into him by his parents was that lying wasn't tolerated in their family. This came easy to his mother because expressing herself was like a natural reflex to her. She wasn't afraid to tell it like it is, one of her many qualities that made him gravitate towards her. His father had a few things he wasn't allowed to disclose, such as village secrets, but everything else would be aired without shame. He also followed such a moral code, but his dark desire for his mother was the one thing he's been keeping from them. Apparently, he wasn't doing a good enough job hiding it.

Minato reached out and ruffled his son's hair. "I've known for quite some time now, sochi. Please be honest. I'm not upset if that's what you're thinking."

He wasn't upset? He wasn't upset that his son was ogling the woman he was married to? He wasn't upset that his son's been yearning to claim his wife? It was only because of the respect he had for his father that he couldn't stomach the idea of confessing his feelings to his mother. He couldn't hurt them like that. Even now he was reluctant to spill the beans, but his shoulders could no longer withstand this ungodly burden. "I do love her. I've loved her since I was seven years old."

"Before you continue, I must ask," piped in the Hokage, a brow arched. "Is she still your mother? Or a woman you're infatuated with?"

"She's the woman I love, but not just some woman that I love," retorted Kurama's host passionately, and with such fire burning in his eyes that it caught his father off guard. "She breathed life into me, nursed me, fed me, showered me with so much affection that I still wonder how a human can love someone so much. I've always been enthralled by her, her beautiful hair, her face, the cute things she does whenever she's overcome with emotions. She's more than just my mother. She's my goddess and I'm her devout worshipper. I know that it can be perceived as immoral, filthy, or what have you, and I know I should not be feeling this way, especially since you're married to her, tou-san, but I..."

He paused here, unable to continue talking because the guilt was killing him. He then felt a hand clamp over his shoulder and turned to see immeasurable warmth bubbling in his father's eyes.

"Continue, sochi," urged Kakashi's former teacher breathlessly, goosebumps running through his body. No one needed to remind him of his wife's beauty. He knew it when they first met, he knew it when they started dating, and he knew it when he asked her to marry him. But the heart-to-heart was helping him visualize his son's love for his mother, and he genuinely, for the first time in his life, felt that he probably didn't love his wife enough.

Closing his eyes, the Uzumaki heir sought solace in the surroundings. "She is so pure, so beautiful, so perfect. There is not a single soul on this earth I love more than kaa-chan. I love her so much that I keep breaking up with women all because none of them can ever match up to her. It's why I haven't dated for the past two years. I love her so much that it hurts, tou-san."

'_Oh, my Kami…_' was all that the Hokage could say in response, that too inwardly because words had died down his throat. Not once in his life had he seen his son cry—after his primitive years, that is—but right now tears were trickling down the younger man's cheeks.

It wasn't until just recently that he found out about his son was heads over heels in love with his wife. Looking back now, he shouldn't have ignored the fact his son only dated older women. So many eligible princesses, female daimyos, kunoichi – all received stamps of denial on their marriage proposals because Naruto would outright refuse to give any of them a chance. In fact, the youngest woman he's ever dated was twenty-four years old.

His son's most recent girlfriend was Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage. That relationship lasted over a year and it was nearing a point where Minato was sure his son would marry her. Even his spouse had begun scheming for grandbabies. However, just like the rest, the blond broke up with her. A few weeks later came a barrage of messages sent to his office, each one pleading with him to talk sense into her former boyfriend. One thing was uniform in the letters – his wife's name. According to Mei, Naruto would too frequently compare her to Kushina. That's when he started following his son more closely and what he saw astounded him.

Inter-clan marriages and relationships are common in Konoha. Not so accepted by civilians, but by the vast majority of ninja who know the importance of keeping bloodlines pure and untainted. Frankly, he had no quarrels with incest – it was adultery. He was married to his childhood crush and by allowing her to couple with their son would be a desecration to their wedding vows. What kind of man would even allow his own son to get between his marriage?

Not him.

…at least that's what he told himself then.

"I am so proud of you for having the courage to open yourself up to me like this, sochi," whispered the Hokage, patting his offspring on the back. "All I can say right now is please come home in a little while. I'll explain more to you then."

All Naruto could respond with was a reluctant nod. A major burden has finally been lifted off his shoulders now that he's revealed his most covenant secret to this father. He didn't know what the man was going to say to him. All he knew was that he wasn't mad – and he couldn't wrap his head around that. Frankly, he was overwrought with the idea of going home and thought perhaps it would be best to take on a mission outside the village. However, that would be a betrayal to his Uzumki heritage. It would be a slap to the face to all that his parents have taught him.

After another hour of soul-searching later, he Shunshin'd home and found that the happily married couple were snuggling on the living room sofa. Upon a closer look, he noticed that his father was rubbing the red-haired goddess' back and she was wiping her eyes. His own cerulean blue orbs widened, and his heart started to race – it was like his soul was being extracted from his body. Had the man confided in her what he had confided in him? He swallowed a lump in his throat as his father delivered a positive head gesture in his direction.

"…is it true?"

His teeth chattered slightly as she stared at him with her puffy red eyes. Sputtering bullshit now would be a disgrace to his love for her. He had to tell her. Otherwise, he would never be able to forgive himself for not manning up when it mattered the most. "It is. I love you, kaa-chan."

Kushina remained silent, having received the confirmation to the atomic bomb her husband had dropped on her lap thirty minutes ago. Prior to his arrival, she had a chance to sift through her memories and started realizing all the signs she had missed over the years. How he would follow her around like a lost puppy. How he would be happy to take her on shopping sprees. How he would always stare at her with those bright blue eyes. It wasn't that she was unaware of his gaze on her. As a woman, she had a sixth sense about this sort of thing. However, she excused it because she didn't think his stare was anything like that of a man scoping out a woman.

Her husband outright stated that they would handle this internally. There would be no third-party person like a Yamanaka involved with this matter. She agreed, also feeling that she could handle taking sense into her son. She was a married—happily married—to the man who she fell in love with nineteen years ago and is still in love with. Surely, Naruto must understand that anything happening between them would be betrayal of her wedding vows. One thing that made her giddy was hearing how her son had been describing her to his father. It was so heartwarming that he considered her as his goddess. Not even her husband had ever said that about her. Minato clearly didn't take offense to it, seeing as he had the brightest smile while bringing it up.

"Kiss your mother, sochi."

"W-what…"

"WHAT!" yelled the Uzumaki Matriarch, always the pugnacious one in the family. "Minato-kun, have you gone mad?"

He turned to her, a hand on her cheek, wearing his heart like a sleeve. "Not just for our son, but for me. Please, kiss him, Kushina-chan. Just one kiss. Please."

The Red Hot Habanero's heart was pacing a million miles per second. Weren't they supposed to be working hard to resolve their dilemma, not make it worse? She wanted to say something, but for the first time he was able to defeat her in a verbal bout. That plea tugged at her heartstrings; never in all their years of marriage had he begged her with such passion. He truly, completely, wholeheartedly wanted her to share a kiss with their offspring. From the corner of her eye, she could see her son sauntering over to them. She swallowed a lump in her throat, scrutinizing his gait; that nervous aura evaporating from the young man as he trudged forward with a purpose.

Having drilled into him the virtues of being a gentleman, she wasn't surprised when he got down on one knee and reached out for her hand. Suddenly, a shiver ran through her that radiated through her body from that one spot of contact. She's held his hand countless times, but this was the first time her maternal instincts were being overpowered by the boundless love she could see bubbling in the younger man's eyes. She had lost herself to her husband's beautiful baby blues on the night he saved her from those Kumogakure ninja. Now she was losing herself to her son's.

"May I have one kiss, kaa-chan?" asked the whiskered adult, his calm, sensual voice piercing the thick silence like a knife. He drank in the gentle curve of his mother's cheek, the brightness of her violet eyes, the long, delicate lashes above them. He saw the thick, full pinkness of her lips as they quivered slightly – he knew she was feeling it, too. There was a part of him that wanted to question his father's motive, but he wasn't going to pass up on such a monumental offer.

Kushina's heart was in her throat and the bottom of her stomach as something akin to a lightning bolt charged through her core from her son's gaze and how he was caressing the back of her hand with his calloused fingers. Even though she had every intention to say "no", the younger blond was shattering that thick glass wall she had erected in her mind. Her breathing was labored as she gathered the strength to look over at Minato, who was lighting up the living room with his megawatt smile. What was going on with him? Respiring deeply, she turned back to her son and hesitantly bobbed her head. "Just one, dattebane."

Before she could blink, he yanked her out of the sofa. She was left a little disorientated, but that didn't mean she was oblivious to the feel of his hands running over her shoulder blade and down to the small of her back as he secured her in a single-handed grip. She unglued herself from him for just an instant, but then he began digging a hand into the depths of her luscious red tresses. His face was so close to hers that she felt his scorching hot breath on her lips. Her tits jiggled as she breathed through her nose. And then he pulled her deeper in his arms.

People have often told her how much the father and son resemble one another, but that resemblance started vanishing from the moment Naruto turned thirteen years old. Her husband was lean but scrawny, and she's often joked about him being flaky. She even mentioned it on their wedding day and he was left a sputtering mess at the alter. Their eighteen year-old son, on the other hand, was the epitome of masculinity. He had more than a foot on his father; he was one of the tallest men in the village now. He wasn't the ideal body-type for a shinobi because any shirt he wore would stretch obscenely from his muscles. He had very broad shoulders that made him look huge and it didn't help that his biceps were boulder-sized. She hadn't seen him shirtless in years, but from all their hugs—including this one—she could tell that the rest of him was just as ripped.

Everything happened in slow motion for her as he cradled her face in his hands and brushed his nose against her cheek, softly, back and forth, before finally claiming her lips. For a man of his beastly physique, his lips were rather pillowy, but thick enough that her lips bracketed the base of his mouth in an easy lock. The external sensation of his lips pressed against hers was sweet, sweeter than peck on the cheek he would give her each night. It felt like she was kissing her darling little boy again. Somehow, the kiss managed to impact over her solar plexus and the air was forced out of her lungs, like how rambunctious laughter made her smile out of pure reflex.

This sensation—it could've been chakra resonance for all he knew—was causing blood to rush along his arteries and his nerves as electrical impulses fired off in his body. Every cell within him was pulsing with energy in a zigzag pattern, but never dissipating or losing cohesion. He continued to caress the sides of his mother's face as her body melt into his. She then gasped against his lips and her sweet breath entered his mouth, resulting in a phantom force rushing up his inner thighs with the eeriest of ghost whispering. And then it was gone, faded to nothing. And now he was standing there, alive, but barely – he had just kissed his mother. What threw him off guard was that pulling away made her lean forward and kiss him back.

'…_and there it is_,' thought Minato, ignoring the pang in his heart as he espied the glazed look in his wife's eyes when she went back for seconds. She had never looked more angelic or innocent. It was like the world had faded away because whatever that wasn't her or their son had become a figment of her imagination. Eventually her large violet eyes fluttered open, but he noticed that her body stayed relatively limp against the younger man. Kushina may try to deny it all she wants, but the chemistry between them was so volcanic that he wasn't sure when it would erupt.

"Wow…that was…um…really…wow…" trailed off the red-haired MILF, her voice raspy, a huge flush running from her face all the way down her neck. She didn't know how she felt about that kiss because she was inwardly freaking the fuck out. She had kissed a man who wasn't her husband. She had kissed her son! Why did she even agree to this?!

"This was a dream come true for me, kaa-chan. Thank you," whispered the blond, his whisker marks stretching across his cheeks as he smiled genuinely at his mother. He slowly brought his right hand up and snaked it around the back of her neck. Her hand was now buried in his hair, giving him the scalp massage he loved so much. Soon the pads of his finger draped across her spine and he pulled her in while looking down at her beautiful face. It was one of those stars lining up moments because she unconsciously closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

By the time the ex-kunoichi realized she had thrown her son a figurative bone, he descended on her, effectively shattering her resolve. He was only supposed to kiss her once. She was the one who came back for more. She was the one who hinted for another encore and now he was taking full advantage of that. Her mind wanted just a kiss, but her heart and soul was yearning for more. Almost like her son was on the same wavelength, she felt his tongue slip ever-so slightly out of his mouth and skitter briefly across her lips. The moment where her own tongue slithered out of her mouth and went chasing after his would forever be etched in her brain.

While their lips moved against one another and their tongues tasted the tiny remaining gulf between them, their bodies could abide the distance no longer. Her erect nipples were trying to poke through her kimono as her massive tits ballooned out against his hard pectorals. His arm was now around her lower back, just above the upper slopes of her gorgeous bubble butt. She panted into his mouth while running her hand along his shoulders, working the tension that was buried in those large boulders he called biceps.

Freshly brewed juices from the heart of her femininity began dribbling down the sides of her spasming legs as she was undergoing sexual sensations that were foreign to her. She knew she should've called this whole thing off there and then, but it was one of those times where her body was acting by itself. He tasted minty fresh, but beneath it was something more, something primal and taboo. His tongue now felt rough, demanding, but incredibly soft as it darted into her mouth, languidly probing her teeth, gums, and her tongue. Soon their lips formed an almost perfect seal, their tongues sharing a single large mouth, moving freely together and against one another.

She didn't know long they kissed from there. It was like he had activated all of her sensory perceptions to a degree never experienced before. Tears were trickling down her cheeks as she was overcome with emotion, sensing through her Uzumaki-inherited ability how much heart and soul he was channeling into their kiss – she was unable to quantify it. Finally, at long last, they retracted their lips. She stayed entwined in his arms, staring at him with fluttering eyes and a racing heart. His hands soon came to her face and as he brushed away her tears, he dared another nibble, chastely picking at her bottom lip.

"Oh, my Kami," whimpered the dazed MILF. "That wasn't enough for you, sochi-kun?"

"I could kiss you forever, kaa-chan," replied Naruto, cementing his point by greedily brushing his lips against hers. "Did you—"

She cut him off with a tiny smooch of her own before getting up on her tippy-toes and leaning into his ear. "I've never been kissed like that…ever."

With that, she straightened out her kimono and spun on her heels. Now that she was no longer in that trance, she was shaking like a leaf as she met her husband's gaze. He was donning an expression that was unreadable to her. Was he upset that she kept kissing their son? Was he finally showing some regret? She was also being overcome with regret. Why couldn't she stop at one kiss? Why did kissing him make her forget that her husband was standing a mere five feet away? Ducking her head, unable to stomach the guilt any longer, she rushed off for the stairs, ignoring him calling out to her.

"That's my wife you were making out with."

"Sorry, tou-san," said Jiraiya's former student as he chewed on his bottom lip. "I got carried away. You know how I feel about her. I still don't know why you had me kiss her in the first place."

"I told you earlier that I would respond to your confession at home," replied the father, reaching out and clamping his hand the youngster's shoulder. "I've been married to Kushina-chan for nineteen years, sochi. I've known her since I was a child. She's the love of my life. When I learned of your infatuation with her, I'll admit that I didn't take kindly to it at all."

Naruto nodded dolefully. "I'm sorry for hurting you, tou-san."

"It's okay," continued Minato while squeezing the blond's shoulder reassuringly. "You are my son. My rightful heir. The one man I trust above all on this planet. And so for the past few months, I've thought long and hard about this. There's an old saying that states actions prove who someone is, but words just prove who they want to be. You claim to love her and tonight you've proved it," his voice thickened as his eyes flashed a brilliant blue. "I promise you now, not only as the Hokage, but as a man, a comrade, a friend, and as your father, that you and your mother will be together."

Every single word had cut deep in Kurama's host's heart as he was unable to quantify the love his father had for him. He was truly the most selfless man ever. And now the strength had left him, and he nearly buckled under the weight as the world came crashing down on him. He let out a silent gasp, his voice a mere whisper. "…are you serious, tou-san?"

"I most definitely should not be doing this," said the Yellow Flash. "But what I saw you had with her just now. What I envisioned you will have with her in the future. It's something I've never had with her in all the years I've been married to her. Judging by how she was kissing you, I'm fairly certain a part of her has already realized it. The husband in me is ashamed to admit it, but the father in me isn't. Your love for her…it's inconceivable. I cannot put it in words, so I will conclude with this: you will become her lover and that's the promise of a lifetime."

Naruto was spellbound as his father ruffled up his hair before taking his leave. Such an influx of emotions bombarded his braincells that it short-circuited his nervous system. He stared up at the ceiling, his entire body shaking. '_You're mine, kaa-chan. Only mine._'

**_xXx_**

No matter how hard he tried to get her to talk, she refused to speak to her husband that night. That kiss was so powerful that it was still impacting her like slight tremors. Their son was able to channel his desire into his lips to where she, the Red Hot Habanero, had fallen victim to his limitless love. She couldn't ignore how her pussy had been weeping through her panties as they slowly began making out. It took her husband considerable time and effort to get her to orgasm, yet she had achieved a miniature one simply by locking lips with an eighteen year old. That night was the first time in over a decade that she cried herself to sleep.

Ever since that day, there was incredible tension between mother and son. Not at all from Naruto and everything from Kushina. Dinners were quieter than ever at the Uzumaki compound. She would converse freely with her husband, but her words would die down her throat whenever she would cast a gaze on their son. She knew it was asinine of her not to confront him about their kiss. It didn't help that her husband would bring it up from time to time. Even while they were laying in bed, he would go on and on about how muscular their son had become and how girls should be vying to kiss the youngster. It was like he was infuriating her on purpose.

Now that his father had granted him permission, the whiskered adult began openly ogling his mother. Not once had he steered from family tradition of pecking her on the cheek before leaving home. In fact, he would toss that smooch with a brushing of their shoulders. Rub his hip against hers when she would be doing dishes. Little by little, he was breaking his mother's resolve and soon she would have no choice but to accept their coupling.

Minato still held some reservations, which was to be expected, but he was having fun playing matchmaker for the future incestuous couple.

It would only be a matter of time now.

**_xXx_**

"I'm ready, Minato-kun."

The Hokage's jaw started to hang as his wife came strutting down the stairs donning one of the classiest dresses she owned. She usually wore loose kimonos, so this form-fitting black garment was hugging her massive tits, which were bouncing with each step she took towards him. The view was only enhanced by the deeply scooped neck displaying an enticing amount of cleavage. Looking past her ample bosom, the dress followed the alluring contours of her mature voluptuous figure, accentuating her waist and then flowing out over her motherly hips. Her long red hair rested charmingly on her shoulders, sensually framing her pretty face.

"Well," chirruped the busty red-haired goddess as she twirled for her husband. "What do you think, dattebane?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat, his dick straining against his pants. "You...look amazing, Kushina-chan. By the way, you're date's in the living room."

Hearing this was an instant red-flag for her because this could only mean one thing. True enough, with a couple steps forward, she could see her son dressed-to-the-nine with his golden locks spikier than ever, his broad shoulders, large biceps and popping pecs stretching out the dark black shirt he had on. The top two buttons were undone, so she caught a preview of his defined chest. She didn't even pay attention to his pants because she was captivated by the stemmed rose he was holding in his hand. Her heartbeat quickened upon realizing the trays of food set opposite to the fire place.

Her husband hadn't exhorted her to dress up for a romantic night out.

He got her ready for their son.

"Minato-kun…" she whispered darkly. "Are you fucking kidding me? What exactly is going on with you? First allowing sochi-kun to kiss me, and now this? Have you forgotten that he's in love with me? We should be breaking him out of this infatuation, not make it grow."

Well, that was only part of the reason. Not a day has gone by these past two weeks where she hasn't thought back to that magical kiss. What had her crawling up the walls was that her husband hadn't made love to her since the day their son had kissed her. Tonight was supposed to be a romantic night out where she planned on seducing Minato a little so the night could end up being pleasurable for them both.

His woebegone wife gave him the fantods, but this was for the greater good. By not engaging in any sexual activity with her, he figured it would aid their son in his quest of winning her over. Besides, she was soon going to be the young man's lover, so he had no intention of continuing to have sexual relations with her. "What you need to do right now is accept sochi's offer. He's poured his heart and soul trying to put all of this together, so please don't break his heart by rejecting him. Have fun."

Her faint words of protest were left unheard as her husband pecked the top of her head before vanishing up the stairs. For reasons she couldn't understand, he wanted her to have an in-home date with their son. She took a moment to observe how sharp he looked, how nervous he was, but also how eager he looked. There was a slight orangish hue to the living room due to the sparks going off in the fireplace. She once again took note of the numerous dishes laid out for her, mainly the steaming hot bowl of ramen – what a nice touch. Sighing to herself, she began making her way to her baby boy, not having the heart to deny him.

"You look so beautiful, kaa-chan."

The reaction her husband had to this dress paled in comparison to how their son was gazing at her. He was drinking her in, her every inch, every area of uncovered flesh, every area of her body. She felt her nipples harden as he continued feasting on her with his eyes. Her body was on fire as he ran his tongue across his lips while taking a step towards her. Was he going to kiss her again? Was she going to allow him to kiss her? This was exactly why she told her husband that this wasn't a good idea. She stammered out a "thank you", her heart racing as he took her hand in hers, sending that familiar bolt of lightning through her entire body.

Every waking second from there was like a scene taken straight out of a quixotic romance novel. She was in a quandary inhaling the air carrying the scent of crackling birch and sweet candles, having a candlelight dinner with her son, who was in love with her. It didn't help that he knew her better than any man on the planet. Because her husband did have to spend long shifts at the office, Naruto was essentially the man of the house – and he was never absent from her life. Due to this, he was able to meander through her defenses and make her giggle for the first time tonight.

The first red-flag was registered by her when he made her laugh so hard that her throat bared, and she tipped backwards in glee. As her laughter subsided, she leaned forward, accidentally offering him a full view of her well engineered cleavage tightly erected in her dress. She couldn't think straight after seeing his eyes glued to her creamy mounds. And then she made the mistake of straightening out her dress, turning delicately as she did so, offering him a clear view of her long, lender legs and her thick, matronly thighs. By the time she turned around, gracefully as she would, she was jutting her hip towards him, presenting herself to him like an offering. When her eyes met those smoldering orbs, she knew she was in serious trouble.

Little things here and there would distract her, like how he would trigger the doting mother in her by flashing her a mouth full of food. As he chewed, she was drawn to watching him, like she would occasionally do in normal circumstances. Sooner or later, she caught a glimpse of him dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin. Their eyes met again, and she gave him a silly grin, one that resulted in him grazing her thigh. She instantly backpedaled, finding it more and more difficult to resist him, whether he was touching her romantically or not.

After dinner, Kushina found herself staring at the waterfall in her backyard. It wasn't overly huge; she made it ages ago via water chakra. Beside her was her son, his muscular arm pressed up against her much smaller, feminine own. It's been almost half an hour since they've been sitting next to one another, holding hands. At first it was his palm over her hand. Then he laced his fingers through hers. She could've pulled her hand away, but she didn't – she couldn't. This was a magical night, despite however she may try to deny it.

Suddenly, a faint rustle whipped past her eardrums and before she knew it, her son came behind her and ran his fingers through her luscious, red hair. Having relied on him as her personal hair-brusher in the past, he knew exactly how to transition from ruffling the tresses to massaging her scalp. On and on he went alternating between a firm massage and a gentle caress. His fingers moved in small circles on each area of her scalp and then in longer strokes from her forehead right down to her neck. She tensed as he started working on her neck and shoulders. It was then she realized she should've said something, but she was spellbound as he channeled chakra to his fingertips and gave her a firmer massage down the sides of her neck and along the tops of her shoulders. This was obviously not the first time he was doing this.

"You feel tight, kaa-chan," whispered Kurama's host, exhaling a scorching hot breath laced with fire chakra as he pressed on a spot half way between his parent's neck and shoulder joint.

Her eyes fluttered as he gave her the greatest shoulder massage she's ever had, loosening up the tight spots and making her feel oh-so relaxed. "Mmm…"

He started to work on her again, but this time it was more of a firm caress than a massage. He glided his fingertips down her neck, along the back of her shoulders and then onto the tops of her arms. Obviously, with her dress still on, his movement was restricted, and she could feel his fingers getting entangled with the silk neckline. He stopped, but then started fondling her again, this time sliding his hands under the upper straps of her dress as he moved along her shoulders. The rhythmic movement of his hands on her flesh, the melodious splashing of the waterfall, and the fresh outside air was amalgamating into a kaleidoscope of sensations and feelings.

She came back to reality a little, though, as she felt her son move the neckline along her shoulders. As the opened sides of the back slid towards each of her shoulder joints, the front of it also slipped down a little. He continued softly massaging her neck and shoulders, but also now slid his fingers down her back, pressing either side of her spine. They went down to between her shoulder blades, then further. He pushed her straight so she sat straight with her back away from him and then his fingers slid right down to her waist. They kept going slowly down to her waist then all the way back up her spine and into her hair. Forget figuratively – shivers were literally running up and down her spine.

"Umm…"

"Shh…just enjoy, kaa-chan," cooed Naruto into his mother's ear as he returned to her shoulders and neck, gently massaging and caressing her. She was fast succumbing to him and he took great pleasure in her lack of protest as he slithered his fingers down her neck, along her shoulders and onto the tops of her arms in single sweeps. Hearing nothing but soft moans from her, a grin danced across his lips and he began using his thumbs on the backs of her shoulders and letting his fingers tip over the apex of them so that they glided across her collarbones.

A steady red hue crept across her cheeks as his fingers gently strummed below her collarbone. Was he doing this purposefully or was it an accident? She didn't move and neither did he as he slithered his fingers across her chest and then back to her collarbone. An electric shock ran between her legs. Her heart started pounding as his fingers stopped running from her neck outwards towards her arms, but instead moved in increasingly large circles on her upper chest. On each downward sweep they went nearer and nearer to where the swell of her marshmallows of flesh started. The dress she had on was one of those glove-like numbers, and so she couldn't wear a bra underneath, meaning only thin fabric was protecting her tits from his hands.

She must put an end to this here and now.

But she also wanted him to go on.

Her tits felt so heavy, almost as though they were throbbing and pounding, every square millimeter of the skin covering them tingling. He was moving slowly, sensually, and purposefully, never too close, but never too far. She arched her back as his fingers slithered millimeter by millimeter downwards. He eased his way towards the places where she was once again pondering on whether she should welcome or reject him. It was then an electric current rippled through her as he stroked the slightly puffier flesh through her dress.

He didn't settle there for long, but she realized that the next time he would come down, she would not be able to stop him. Questions consumed her mind and exhilarated her entire body. How far would he go before she finally stops him? How far was too far, really? He was her son, and should absolutely not be doing this. But why did it feel so good, so stimulating, arousing, and tempting? Why had she never felt this way with his father, her husband?

Finally, he slid his fingers very slowly onto the start of the swell of her tits. She instantly jerked forward, her heart beating a frantic heartbeat, her eyes growing wide, the wedding ring on her finger shining under the moonlight. "S-Sochi-kun…sto—"

"Shh…" cooed the eighteen year old shinobi while nibbling on her ear. "Tou-san said that you're my girl for the evening and I plan on pampering you tonight."

She could've wriggled or slightly turned her body or even say "stop". She had those options to reject him and it would've been easy to do so. Logically, that is, but maybe not emotionally or physically. She could still do it, but both her mind and body were now in tune. Her entire being was reaching a decision as she felt his fingertips touching her breasts three or four centimeters onto their fullness. He was still inquiring, wasn't taking advantage, and was extending an invitation and requesting permission to proceed. She still had time to move, she still had time to push his hands off with no loss of face and stop him from going further.

His words continued to echo through her mind as he made small circles on her breasts through her dress about half way towards her nipples. She married the love of her life almost two decades ago, but she hadn't been referred to as a "girl" in forever. Tonight, however, she was another man's girl.

She was her son's girl.

With no retort left in her, his fingers opened up and slid more quickly than they had been moving down each orb so that he was cupping them through her dress. It was like the fabric never existed as the nerves in her body appeared to route through her nipple and each cruel touch pulled strings in her knees and shoulders. She whimpered, feeling her erect nipples were jutting against his palms as his fingers traversed the slopes of her breasts, as if measuring their circumference. Creamy nectar started gathering around the divine gates to her womanhood, astounding her that she was so close to an orgasm with just a tit massage.

"How's my girl doing?" whispered the Hokage's son, fully aware that his mother was his to do as he sees fit. It was another dream come true to have those big, juicy melons in his hands. They felt firm and resilient, yet so soft and silky. He gave them an extra hard squeeze, making her mewl in pleasure. Oh, how he wished she wasn't wearing that sexy dress right now. Oh, how he wouldn't love to suck on her tits like he used to back when he was an infant.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had as he pinched her nipple through the extravagant dress she had put on for his father. "Mmmm…"

"Give me a kiss."

She wasn't given time to react as he suddenly turned her head and smashed his lips against hers. This kiss was instantly different than their first. Their lips found each other easily, their tongues moving into place without thought. Their chakra started to flare. He now had her settled on his lap, his hands greedily mauling her tits, saliva oozing from his tongue and sinking onto hers. Her head started spinning and she began wiggling her enormous butt cheeks on his lap, her body desperate for some sort of release from the sexual tension that's been piling up this past month because her husband refused to sleep with her.

Her pussy started convulsing, not just because of how much she was enjoying making out him, but also because of the earthquake beneath her resulting from the vibrations of the downright grotesque bulge in his trousers. Her son wasn't big – he was monstrous. Even through his clothes, she could easily tell that he was manifold bigger than his father. She closed her eyes, throwing her head back, grounding her ass on him, kissing him for all she was worth, succumbing to the homage he was paying her breasts.

Little did she know, her husband was watching all of this unfold from the window of the master bedroom.

**_xXx_**

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving for a few days, Kushina-chan," replied Kakashi's former teacher as he threw on his signature coat. "There's a peace treaty signing between Konoha and the Land of Sky. They wish to extend their hand and it would be unwise to repudiate their offer, especially with all they've been doing lately with technological development."

"Oh," mumbled the red-haired lady, unable to find any reason to argue with her husband "I thought we'd be consummating our marriage."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Didn't we consummate our marriage nineteen years ago?"

"I can't recall the last time we had sex, so my point stands, dattebane," fired back the Red Hot Habanero as she clamped her hands on her hips. "But I suppose it will have to wait until you're back. I really hate that you're the Hokage right now."

"Sorry again," said Minato with a slight wave of the hand, one of his trademark apologetic gestures. "On the bright side, you have sochi to make out with."

A sparkle of pink slowly streaked across her face like a shooting star. When she told her husband about that in-home date she had with their son, she didn't hold anything back. She told him about how lightheaded she was getting while eating with him, how alive she felt while holding his hand and watching the waterfall, how she lost herself to his touch and allowed him to grope her tits through her dress, how she creamed her panties, as well as how hungrily they had been kissing one another. She was fully prepared to see an angry expression or hear a deafening yell, but he shocked her by bringing her in his arms and telling her that he was proud of her. His nonchalant reaction astounded her so much that it kept her up the whole night. Was he expecting her to cheat on him?

This imbroglio lingered over the following week. Then one day, her son came behind her, wrapped his arms around her tummy and began smooching the nape of her neck. One thing led to another and she found herself making out with him in the kitchen, completely neglecting the housework she should've been doing at the time. Her husband walked in on them shortly after, and she was a deer in the headlights. She instantly jumped off her son, only for the Hokage to nudge her back. He was so over-the-moon that he was demanding that they return to whatever it was they were doing. He wasn't making any sense to her at all.

Soon enough, her son cankered her to a point where a good morning from him meant his tongue would be down her throat and he would be fondling her tits through her clothes. It felt great to feel his big hands on her because her husband was still refusing to make love to her. Hell, she couldn't recall the last time he kissed her, which was why she was going out of her way to kiss their son now. None of this was okay – she understood that. It was a very real fear for her that she may one day sink too far in this new relationship with her son.

That's when it dawned on her.

Her husband would be out of the village.

She would be alone with her son.

"Speaking of sochi, he got injured on his last mission," he continued, clearly seeing the emotional turmoil his wife was going through. What he didn't tell her was that this peace-treaty didn't require his presence. He personally made this request to his advisors. That's because tonight was the night his son was planning to execute the final stage of his plan.

And just like that, she was in mama bear mode. "WHAT?!"

"I-it was nothing serious," stammered the Hokage, seeing his imminent death in those hovering nine tails she called hair. "I don't think I need to tell you to che..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as the redhead stormed out of their bedroom. A smile curled to his lips. '_Checkmate_.'

In the meanwhile, the hardwood floor was making disgustingly strident noises as the MILF slammed the balls of her feet down with each step she took. How dare he not tell her he had gotten injured? When the hell did he even come back from this mission? She had checked his room not less than twenty minutes ago. Why didn't he come to say goodnight? It's family tradition! Stopping outside his door, she tugged on the handle, for the first time about to enter without knocking. All those ideas of giving him a piece of her mind faded when she saw him standing there.

Fully naked.

That hard chest she's been embracing was now on full display, his pectoral muscles looking like firm plates. No wonder why her big, juicy breasts were able to sink so easily into them. His shoulders, oh so broad and protruding out, supporting the definition of his massive biceps that spoke volumes of his immense upper body strength. Her eyes shamefully glanced down his body, her breath coming in rapid little gasps from taking in his rock-hard abs and that V-shaped torso tapering sexily to his narrow waist. This was a god's body.

She wasn't given a chance to study the definition of his muscular legs because of the monstrous shaft dangling between them. It was gigantic, so much so that she began gnawing on her bottom lip while clamping her thighs together. Larger than life, the muffled moonlight seeping from his window curtain and the soft spotlights shining down from the ceiling was allowing her to see the dark blue veins running along the sides of his shaft. His cock was easily comparable to the length of her forearm and she was sure it was fatter than her wrist. Two large testicles dangled beneath his manhood, which were no doubt holding gallons of jism.

Her husband was like a child in comparison.

He began walking towards her, his terrifyingly huge dick swinging from side to side, slapping against his thighs. She exhaled a quivery breath, rooted in place. Thankfully, he stopped a couple feet short. It was then the color drained from her face as a hand clamped over her shoulder.

"M-Minato-kun, this isn-"

"That young man is not only your son, but a man who claims to love you more than anyone in the universe, myself included," whispered the Namikaze while gently pushing his wife forward. "You have my blessing to verify this claim."

He smiled as his shaking wife threw him an astonished glance from over her shoulder. He then looked at his son, trying his best not to lower his gaze because that initial split-second peek made him feel extremely emasculated. "This is your one chance to prove yourself to my wife and your mother. I love you both and I'll see you later."

With that said, he stepped out of his son's bedroom and closed the door behind him. _'She's all yours now, sochi._'

Kushina, in the meanwhile, tried rushing for the door, the finger housing her wedding ring curling as she prepared to pull on the handle. Unfortunately, she never made it that far because her son now had her in his grasp. She felt his massive cock throbbing against her, his hands grabbing onto her tits through her robe. A shudder ran through her as he blew hot breath on the creamy skin of her neck while resting his head on her shoulder. "S-Sochi-ku-mmmmm.."

His hands had snuck into the cleavage of her robe and now he was mauling her naked tits for the first time. Every time prior to this was through her clothes. He seized her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, giving them a hard pinch, pulling on them, crushing them under his strength. He was also kissing her, and with so much hunger that it speared through her matrimonial vows, shattering her very last barrier.

She was whimpering, her legs shaking by the time he finally let go of her tits. That didn't mean she was scot-free because he began channeling fire chakra to his tongue as he probed her oral caverns. Because she was naked underneath her robe, the second he undid the sash and spun her around, nothing was protecting her bare form from him. Suddenly, he took a step back, leering at her with a bottomless hunger scintillating from his cerulean blue orbs. She knew at that moment she was done for.

He crashed his lips on hers again and pulled her in a bearish embrace. Her massive tits ballooned out against the hardness of his pectorals. Her pink labial lips rubbed against the texture of his huge balls. However, it was his monster cock that was making a bead of sweat ran down her forehead – his mushroom head was settled nearly halfway up her stomach. How was he even able to have sex with girls? His hands were now kneading her gorgeous bubble butt, pulling them apart, doing all it takes to subdue her as he continued forcing his tongue down her throat. The fight in her was almost over and as he pulled away, she stared up into his eyes. "I'm…I'm scared, sochi-kun."

"Scared?" whispered Naruto as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Whatever for?"

"If we do this," began the mother in a low voice. "I've been having trouble resisting you as is, dattebane. Our first kiss turned out to be more than that. Our mother-son date turned out to be much more than that. Every time you do something with me, it leaves me wanting more. If we do this…" she paused here, her eyes welling with tears. "What about your father? I know we've been doing some naughty things lately, but I'm still married to him. Crossing this line would defile the vows I took on my wedding day."

"He loves us," said the blond without skipping a beat while pecking the upper half of her face, kissing away her tears. "Tou-san loves me so much that he's granted me this opportunity to prove to him that you belong to me. He loves you so much that he wants you to be eternally happy, even if that means he's no longer the one providing you with that happiness," a bright hue surrounded him as he leaned down. "I want you for the rest of my life, kaa-chan."

His kiss this time was so sensual, and it held so much weight and heart that any retort she may have had died down her throat. She opened her mouth, letting his darting tongue in and meeting it with hers. It was timeless, coupled with the movement of hands, from their faces to their necks, running down the sides of arms and around waists. She purred deep in her throat, her body flushing with heat as her son literally kissed the fear of infidelity out of her. She was a disheveled mess when he finally parted from her swollen lips.

It was then one of his hands slowly curved around her buttock, moving in the lightest tickling motion, making her shudder like she was at the mercy of an unsuspecting earthquake. She clamped her hands on his shoulders as his hand disappeared in the canyon between her butt cheeks. Tremors ran through her as he traversed her, sleuthing the treasure-map that only his father has explored until now. All that dangerous teasing by not directly touching her pussy was leaving her restless, so she couldn't help but stomp her feet and let out a guttural hiss when he encountered her pubic hair and twisted it with his fingertips.

She gasped, her eyes fluttering as he dragged his index finger to her clit and massaged it in circles while using the rest of his fingers to trace the curve of her womanhood. The ecstasy had built to a crescendo long before his digits began rubbing over the sweltering folds of flesh inside her. This was it; she was officially betraying her husband with this finger-penetration.

He was now buried to the knuckle within her, and just like the rest of him, he was much bigger than Minato. She was reluctant to admit it, but she couldn't lie to herself – her son's finger was bigger than her husband's dick. He probed her dexterously before drawing back and then sliding forward once more. Another finger worked itself within her, stretching her wider than her husband had ever stretched her with his dick. She tried throwing her arms around his neck, desperately attempting to adjust, only for him duck his head and smother his face between her tits.

He immediately began raking his tongue around her left areola, swabbing and swirling around it in spirals, circling her aching nipple before finally letting his tongue lick across it, warming it. Then he blew on it, cooling it in a way that made her dig her fingers into his hair. When he finally sucked on her teat, she thought back to when he used to suckle her as a baby – it was poles apart from how religiously he was slurping right now.

While he was orally servicing her, he was still drilling for gold in her cunt with two fingers. He even took it upon himself to start scratching the erect spire of her clit with his pinky. Her legs started to shake, her eyes started to grow wide. Too much was happening too fast, and it only made it worse for her that he was channeling lightning chakra to her clit. "Oh...oh...KAAAAAMI!"

"That's it, kaa-chan…cum for me," groaned Naruto through his munching of his mother's tits as he successfully crossed another item off his bucket-list by making her gyrate through paroxysms of pleasure. Her fresh womanly scent soon filled the air, the alluring fragrance of a gushing mature pussy. She was squirting so hard that her juices were splashing on the floor to where each splatter ricocheted every which way.

Finally, a tingling shutter ran down her spine as the last vestiges of her climax waned, her body slumping as he pulled his mouth off her tits and yanked his fingers out of her. She mewled as he got back in her cooch and slowly ran the tips of his gooey fingers around her entrance. And now he was sliding those very fingers into his mouth. It sent shivers down her spine that he was lapping up her juices like a homeless man being offered a plate of food. She realized there and then that she was baring witness to his imminent addiction to the nectar of her pussy.

She closed her eyes and let the soothing sensations wash over her, her body totally relaxing as she rode the high of her orgasm – it helped that she was in her son's embrace. What she was doing was iniquitous, but it felt so damn right. She felt his hands slither between them and onto her sumptuous tits, his fingernails toying with her nipples. Before she knew it, he was dragging her by the hand. Her eyes held immense wonder as he pulled his window curtains to the side, instantly blasting her with the breathtaking view of the full moon. Then she felt him set her palms on the marble window-sill. She stared up at him. What on earth was he up to?

She was soon in for the shock of her life as he grabbed onto her calves and began lifting her legs up in the air. A blush colored her cheeks as he pulled her into a bastardized version of a plank, in which her legs stretched out, her hands gripped the window-sill, his face between her thighs, his hot breath blowing fire up her butt crack. "W-wait, sochi-kun…I haven't recove—_fuccccckkk_!"

Not only had it been ages since her husband performed cunnalingus on her, never had it been performed on her other than the usual method of her laying on her back and spreading her legs. What's more was that her son was clearly an expert on this subject matter since he was tormenting her inner labia with his tongue and avoiding her throbbing clitoris. He soon had her entire vulva inside his mouth and his tongue began working up and down the length of her slit. Occasionally he would give her clit a little nudge with the tip of his tongue, just to give it a small taste of what was forth coming, teasing it further and driving her mental.

A tint of red chakra surrounded her, her hair hovering in the form of nine tails as the Red Hot Habanero in her stirred awake from her offspring lubricating her pussy to never before experienced levels. She began bucking her hips while looking out the window, hypnotized by the view of the quintessential night sky and full moon while getting consumed by him. Chakra was being channeled to his throat to allow him to bathe her with a hot-and-cold effect as he would manipulate the temperature of his saliva. His mouth then launched a serious attack on her clit.

She hollered to the heavens, feeling an orgasm building to extents she couldn't even have imagined before tonight. In fact, the pleasure was so immense that she lost sense of reality and forgot that she wasn't spread eagle on a hard surface. She lost her grip on the window-sill and her forehead slammed against the marble so hard that she instantly knew it was going to leave one nasty bump. Thankfully, the adrenaline coursing through her veins from the freefall was just enough to set her off, so the pain she was in became the last thing on her mind.

"**I'M CUMMMMINGGGGG!**" cried Kushina at the top of her lungs, her entire body jerking as she gushed from the depths of her soul. It was like millions of liquid prisoners who were housed in a metaphorical jail within her cunt were now running loose. Chakra suddenly exploded from her, and it resulted in shards of glass to come raining down on her and her son out from the window she had now shattered. Everything around her was spinning and she had no idea what position she was in or what was happening to her. All she knew was that she was having the greatest orgasm of her life. And with that another spasm of her legs, she passed out.

When she awoke, she found that she was laying across her son's lap. He was kneading her buttocks with his calloused fingers while stroking her hair with his free hand. She wiggled around, wincing from the numbness in her nether region, but that had nothing on what she felt in her temple. Bringing a hand around her, she inspected the bump on her forehead and was thankful that it was just a minor bruise. This was her first-ever sex injury and it flabbergasted her how creative he had been in eating her out. It was then she heard an impetuous swish of air before feeling a giant weight slap her across her ass. "Owwwieeee!"

"On your knees, kaa-chan," commanded Naruto as he swatted her buttocks again, earning another squeal from her. It was amazing to make her pass out just through sucking her pussy. The thrill of spanking his mother and demanding she suck him off was inconceivable. Oh, how he's waited for this moment.

A large blush spread across her face as she could feel the blood burning near the surface from the sting of her son's slaps. Her husband had never been this way with her, mainly because he was fond of vanilla lovemaking. She used to hold a similar sexual interest, but this wilder treatment was arousing her to no ends. Deciding to obey the order for now, she crawled off his lap and gazed at the gigantic balls dangling between his legs as he stood up. They hung heavy in a smooth sack, each one large enough to overflow her palm. His cock was now draping over her face. It was so fucking big that the head of his erection had disappeared well above her hairline. His girth was such that she could barely see around it parked comfortably on her countenance.

Even with both hands wrapped one above the other around it, there was still over a third of her son's cock exposed. Her eyes were wide, her pussy throbbing. She couldn't believe how thick it was, her circling fingers coming nowhere near to touching the palms of her hands. She gasped as her hands slid nervously up and down over the rigidly stiff shaft, never having felt a cock so powerfully hard in her whole life. Even her husband in his prime—who used to get hard at the drop of a hat—couldn't match the unrelenting chiseled solidity of this beast.

"That's it," whispered Kurama's host, throwing his head back. "Keep stroking that cock, kaa-chan."

She exhaled a shuddery breath as her son's urethra seemed to yawn open, a shimmering bead of fluid drooling as she continued to service him with her hands. The logical side of her wanted to inform him that this was all she could offer him, as it would be impossible for her to give him a blowjob. How on earth was she supposed to open her mouth that far and wide? Despite the incertitude, she reached forward and extended her index finger, sliding it beneath the shiny wad of precum and lifting upwards. The slimy fluid clung to her fingertip as a glistening web of the stuff remained connected to the tip of his cock, the distending web thinning until it came free and dangled from her fingertip, waving lewdly in the air before her.

Her pussy was drenched as she brought her finger to her face and watched his precum swing obscenely back and forth, rooting her in place. She felt her tongue slip out and run instinctively around her lips, yearning now more than ever to taste what her son had brewed for her. A part of her was still reluctant about moving forward because she was married. But all that regret faded away as she unconsciously opened her pouty lips and inhaled his thick jism. Her eyes darkened with lust as she caught whiff of his taste – it was so damn good.

"Mmmmm," purred the Red Hot Habanero as she applied some gentle suction, her soft lips adhering tightly to her offspring's mushroom head. She was now tasting him straight from the source, his slimy juices seeming to explode with an intensely masculine flavor on her taste buds.

Blood ran down her chin as she tore her lips trying to accommodate his mushroom head in her oral caverns. Just like she had thought, he was too big to fit. The pain didn't hit her as hard as her depression did. Her son had pleasured her so much that he essentially made her a new woman. And she was repaying him with such a pathetic blowjob? It was then she felt a hand over her head, and she looked up to see the ocean of warmth in his blue eyes.

From there she was going through the motions, slurping devotedly on his mushroom head, loving the sloppy noise her hollowed cheeks made as she swabbed her tongue relentlessly, stopping occasionally to drag her tongue along his urethra. She rolled her head around, sucking more, using her cheeks and the top of her mouth to massage it from different angles, not caring that things were getting messy as just a little bit of drool spilled from one of the corners of her mouth. She soon got into a rhythm and began pumping and massaging his balls in one moment, her wedding ring flashing brilliantly as she jacked off what she wasn't yet sucking into her mouth.

The eureka moment came fifteen minutes later, when she took the plunge and gagged hard as his giant head rammed her right in the throat. She thought by channeling chakra through her lungs, to her throat, then to her mouth, that she could easily draw more of him inside her. But she soon found that she had miscalculated his length and now it was jetting into her lurching gullet. As tears sprang to her eyes, she realized that she was going to seriously injure herself if she tried taking anymore of him – it horrified her that she still had more of him to take.

Never had she experienced such a problem with her husband. Then again, he was about only about a third of their son's size in terms of length – the difference in girth was an entirely different story all together. Feeling a sense of defeat, she retreated, gasping for air wetly as his titanic cock burst from her lips, showering her face in thick slobber dredged up from deep in her body. Not a second later, she was back on his dick and with just the perfect timing because her efforts weren't in vein.

"I'm cumming, kaa-chan!"

"UMMPPPH!" came Mito Uzumaki's descendant's muffled scream as the first thick rope of cum jettisoning deep into her avidly sucking mouth. Her eyes bulged as the supersonic spurt rocketed hard into the back of her throat. Tears welled in her eyes as she swallowed desperately to avoid gagging, but before she could congratulate herself, he shot his second load, undoing all the work she had just done, leaving her cheeks even fuller while a few squirts burst from the failing seal of her lips.

'_So fucking hot_,' thought Naruto as delicious orgasmic contractions flowed through his midsection. His mother's lips were pursed well forward, circling his pulsating shaft obscenely, the muscles in her neck contracting as she swallowed, wad upon wad of jism sliding down her throat. He could see her twitching and shaking as she continued to suck, her eyes closed in blissful pleasure, a glowing sheen of perspiration covering her pretty face. He still couldn't believe that after all these years, she was actually sucking his dick and swallowing his cum. Now that he's stretched that throat of hers, he couldn't wait to break in her pussy.

And then her son shot his third load, knocking the mouthful she already had straight down her gullet and replaced it. Her gag reflex didn't know what to do and she simultaneously swallowed, choked, gagged, spewed a bit of jism from her nose, and finally inhaled a bit of it too. She launched her head back as the unbelievable flow tapered off, needing oxygen desperately, his head burst from her mouth in a miasma of airborne globules, they hung in the air around her lips, little balls of white and translucent slobber and every mix of the two were hovering there, to say nothing of the three big strands that still webbed her face to his cock.

And then he shot his fourth load.

"CCMMMGGG!" with a high-pitched whine of ecstasy, a torrent of feminine cream began gushing from the depths of her vagina. Her toes curled as her knees buckled, some of the splashes now rebounding off the floor and onto her feet, calves and thighs.

This was yet another time her son was able to make her orgasm without even touching her pussy. She didn't know if it had to do with the taboo aspect of their relationship or just the fact that he was so damn good. Time seemed to speed up as another load came bursting forth. She could feel silky rivulets of spunk leaking from the corners of her mouth, and she looked down to see silvery streamers sliding down the upright shaft. She swallowed, the warm masculine seed feeling like liquid silk as it slid down her throat. But he kept ejaculating, shot after shot inundating her welcoming mouth. Pulling his cock out of her mouth, she fell on her ass and began coughing out what had gotten into her lungs.

She placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. "S-so…so much cum."

"All for my kaa-chan," cooed the hung shinobi, reaching down and wrapping his big hands around his shaft. He gently pushed forward, guiding the head of his still-erect dick to her mouth where a thick glob was starting to distend downwards. "Come suck the rest of it out."

He was so commanding and she was secretly loving it. Nodding meekly, she leaned forward, slipping her lips over his cockhead and pulling the tasty morsel of cum into her mouth. "Mmm…that's really tasty."

"Trust me," Naruto grinned foxily, reaching down and ruffling up her long, red hair. "That's not even a fraction of the amount of cum I plan to shoot down your throat, kaa-chan."

Kushina blushed to the root of her hair as her son once again brazenly lorded his authority in the bedroom. Though his statement did concern her. What would happen should her husband return? She knew for sure she wouldn't be able to stop her son should he decide to do sexual things with her. Despite how cheap it made her feel, she wasn't sure if she was ready to jump back in with her husband just yet, now that she's gotten a taste of a cock that's manifold bigger. So lost in thought, she was thrown off guard when her son rushed behind her, threw her on his king-sized bed. She squealed in surprise, but he was right on her, manhandling her into getting on her knees, spreading her butt cheeks, and then smothering himself between them.

"AARGGH!" cried the Hokage's wife, her anus flexing and puckering as the tip of her son's tongue slithered ever-so slowly in her dirty hole. "EWWW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SOCHI-KUN?! **_THAT'S MY BUTTHOLE, DATTEBANE!_**"

She could scream, shout, and do whatever she wants, but he was hypnotized by her rectum gaping at him, blowing him a kiss, beckoning him, daring him to taste it. As she thrashed around, he smoothly moved his mouth over to the fleshiest part of her ass and bit down so hard that it left a nasty hickey. She yelped and tried spinning on her side, but all that did was shift her hole over to meet his mouth. So now he was greedily licking around her sphincter. He held her tight, and after several minutes of physically dominating her, she was forced to surrender to his onslaught.

Kushina was so embarrassed that she took her reddening face in her hands. Her son was orally violating her ass. _His mother's ass_! There was nothing she could do to stop him, and now she was getting stretched by his tongue. He was clearly an ass connoisseur, another thing that set him poles apart from his father. Never in her wildest dream had she imagined that she would get caught up in this situation. She had yet to experiment with a finger back here – she was a complete butt-virgin. She stared up at the ceiling, her face contorting into a pleasurable cringe as he explored her bowels. This was absolutely filthy, but he was working her into a such a frenzy that she was letting out undecipherable sounds and was foaming at the pussy.

When he yanked his tongue out of her and flipped her over, she looked the other way, unable to face him after what he had done to her. She chewed on her bottom lip as he tilted her chin, gazing at her with his passionate blue orbs. He uttered not a single word about why he decided to delve where not even her husband had delved in over nineteen years of marriage. All she could comprehend from his eyes was that this wouldn't be the last time she would get explored back there. She knew at that moment that he planned to take her anal virginity and fuck her up the ass. Not a single word escaped her lips concerning this matter, mainly because she was too embarrassed and terrified with the mere prospect of getting split open by his prodigious dick.

"It's time, kaa-chan," whispered Naruto as he reached down, grabbing his mother's ankles in each hand, lifting her legs up until he had them extended straight up in the air. He then slowly moved them as far out to each side as he could reach, totally spreading her open for his upcoming assault.

Kushina was breathing raggedly, her mighty tits heaving up and down, her body tingling with arousal as her son made a wishbone out of her. She noticed that he was positioned far back, way further than her husband would be for this position. Then again, with his plentiful smaller dick, she could see why Minato had to get up close and personal. With her head propped up on the pillow, she had a perfect view of his throbbing erection poised mere inches from her pussy, his glans dripping precum onto her glistening pussy-lips. "Please, go slow, sochi-kun."

"I plan to," reassured the whiskered adult while leaning forward, his cockhead pressing against his mother's slick labial curtains. His heart was beating a loud, frantic heartbeat as he felt her lips spreading open to encircle him. This was it. He was at long last about to consummate his relationship with the goddess who gave birth to him. None of his other achievements in life mattered. Everything else was meaningless. This was the start of his new life.

Her breath caught in her throat as the inner lining of her pussy started bleeding from the fat, dome-shaped crown trying to punch its way inside her. She mewled out in pain, biting down on her hand. She was spiraling down the earth at terminal velocity from just him attempting to penetrate her. Drool started oozing from the corner of her mouth as he stampeded over her feeble defenses. It felt nothing like her husband, who she—as a virgin—found easy to accommodate on their wedding night. Their son was so much thicker, and he was so hard that she could pretty much feel an exact map of his cock inside of her through the thick veins that were criss-crossing it.

"Aaaargghhh," gritted out Kushina as tears welled in her eyes. "O-oh…oh…OH FUCK!" she rocked her pelvis up, her voice shooting up several decibel levels from the girth becoming too much for her pussy to bare. "FUCCCCCK! YOU'RE TOO BIGGGGGG!"

"It'll be okay, kaa-chan," whispered the whiskered blond. "Start channeling chakra to your pussy. It's going to help you accommodate me."

She nodded reluctantly and began sending waves of chakra through her entire body before directing all of it to her nether region. A slight push and then she felt him stop. She realized he'd reached a point of resistance inside her, the furthest point her husband had reached. She looked down between their bodies and saw that a little more than two-thirds of the younger man's cock was still sticking out of her. He didn't say anything, mainly because she knew he wasn't going to vocally shame his father. She refused to say anything, mainly because she had no intention of vocally shaming her husband.

Although she wouldn't vocalize it, she did briefly wonder how it would feel to make love to her husband after her son finishes redesigning the pagoda that only he had ever explored, and ultimately the impact it would have on her sex life from now on. Would she ever feel the same about Minato making love to her now that their son was blowing out all the walls and exploring places that his father didn't even know existed? What exactly would happen to her marriage? Would she have to file for divorce? And what about Naruto? She vividly remembered the warmth in his voice when referring to her husband. But was he feeling proud about claiming his father's wife? Was he planning to cuckold his father? Ultimately, she concluded that such questions were better off unanswered for now.

Her labia circling his cock looked like they were stretched taut as a drum, but she knew in the depths of her soul she wanted more. She wanted to feel every last inch of her son's mammoth cock filling her cunt until he totally possessed her. And so she pummeled her childbearing hips up against him, letting him know she was his for the taking. He didn't hesitate to heed to her request, and now she was accepting the enormous stake he was crucifying her with. Reaching out her hands, she grabbed the sheets in a death grip, her eyes rolling back in her head as he went deeper, stretching the walls of her vagina almost to the tearing point.

"Fuck!" hollered a delirious Kushina, her pussy on fire from the torture the blond's cock was inflicting on her as it refused to be denied entry. It was fortunate he told her to channel chakra to her crotch because this energy was the only thing preventing her from passing out from the pain.

With the other women he used to date, never had he gone balls-deep. Not even with Mei Terumi, who he had been sexually involved with for a little over a year. To him, there was only one woman who deserved to receive every ounce of his love and that was his mother. With her, he had every intention of feeding her all fifteen inches of his cock. Levering his hips back slightly, he teased her with the remaining seven inches that were still outside her. "Do you think you can handle more?"

Her heart was in her stomach, and her vocal chords were somewhere in the vast nothingness of her soul. She tried to thrust herself up against him, but he held her where he wanted, maintaining compete control. It was like he was stirring a thick batch of wet cement, the teasing motion causing her to climb the walls, wave upon wave of wanton desire spreading from her throbbing pussy throughout her entire body. She was unable to offer anything other than incoherent gurgling noises, so she responded to him by gathering the heat her steaming walls and vaginally breathing it out right through his erection.

'…_thank you, tou-san_,' thought Naruto with such a serene expression that he was forced to close his watery eyes. Pushing his mother's legs slightly back towards her shoulders, he spread them even further out to each side, opening her up as much as he could. He could feel her insides resisting as he forced his cock into her. But where there's a will, there's a way, and soon her cunt muscles started to yield, she bathed him with hot, oily, Uzumaki juices.

"Kaaaaaaaamiiiii," whimpered the red-haired MILF, her head tipping back as she tugged at the sheets, the muscles in her legs quivering, the nerve-endings deep within her ravaged pussy sending pulsing sensations throughout her entire body. The delicious pain of being stretched and completely filled by her son's enormous cock went from being horribly painful to immensely pleasurable. It was an amalgamation of submitting to a man for the first time, the whole taboo aspect of their coupling, along with the first-time rush of getting speared right in the cervix – the very cervix that had once housed him.

Naruto felt like heaven's keeper as he watched his shaft sink in his mother's pussy. No woman he's fucked in the past even comes close – she was in a league of her own. He stared down into her eyes, his cerulean orbs squinting as her searing tissues contracted so hard that gallons of blood rushed from all over his body and filled his already engorged organ. He watched in perverted fascination on as her head started rolling from side to side, her arms flailing around like a ragdoll, her whole body spasming as he managed to make her orgasm just through going balls-deep inside her.

Her moans were now guttural, deep from the throat. It was like he was attempting to dig his way through her cunt and come out her mouth. Feminine nectar was bathing every inch of her son's cock as she squeezed it with her powerful vaginal muscles. He kept himself buried all the way inside her, but rolled his hips, driving her crazy as her climax went on and on, delicious paroxysms of pleasure shaking her to the very core. How was he doing this to her?

Knowing she was on a high, he cradled the sides of her face and began flexing his hips, fucking her deep and slow. Her face was now a mask of lust as she wrapped her legs around him, her arms around his upper back. She began bucking and writhing against him as he settled into a sensual tempo. Her body was totally covered in a fine sheen of perspiration as the nerve endings in her body had her tingling all over from him pushing her to well past her limits.

"I'm…I…" was he married woman's failure of an attempt to warn her son, but now that she had come down the high of her orgasm, his thrusts were once again sending her over the edge. She dug her fingernails deep into his upper back, her toenails drawing blood from his lower back. "WHA...WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

"I'm making you mine, kaa-chan!" roared Naruto with increasing ferocity as he kicked things up a knotch, now sensing that his mother could take it. "Do you understand me?" he continued, holding her head firmly as he rammed her up the pussy so hard that a glob of saliva came shooting out of her mouth and splattering across his cheek. "YOU'RE MINE!"

That aggression was the straw that broke the camel's back. Or in this, the thrust that ruined her married pussy for her husband. She let out the loudest scream that's ever escaped her as she relinquished herself to another ferocious orgasm, but her son kept thrusting into her rattling torso, his huge balls slamming hard against her buttocks. "**I'M CUMMMMINGGGGG!**"

The hung shinobi's heart was racing as he held his mother tightly as she shook and gyrated, her pussy squeezing down on him like a hot buttery fist. She was babbling incoherently now, her head lolling from side to side, sweat streaking down her forehead mixing together with the tears that were trickling down from the weight of her titanic orgasm. He vowed there and then that every single orgasm of hers from here on out should be just as memorable. Ignoring the blood running down his back from her clawing him, he gently captured her lips in his.

"That was amazing, kaa-chan," whispered the blond, keeping still but staying buried in his parent. "I never knew you'd be such a squirter."

"M-me…me too, dattebane," groaned out the red-haired goddess as stars finally stopped bombarding her field of vision. It threw her off guard that he made her undergo three consecutive orgasms. She knew for sure that it had all to do with his skill in bed because not once during a lovemaking session with her husband had she realized that she was multi-orgasmic.

Sure that she had recuperated, he flexed back, and her clutching labia tugged possessively at his withdrawing erection. He rolled his hips this time as he drove forward, his huge prick rubbing luxuriously over the stretched walls of her vagina. She was gasping as the tingling sensations inside her started to spread out from deep within her violated married pussy. He then started to really lever his powerful hips back and forth. Her massive tits, although sandwiched between them, were jiggling intractably and her erect nipples felt amazing against him as he bottomed out in her with every thrust, his huge balls slapping against her buttocks each time.

If making love to her was great, it felt even better to fuck the shit out of her. She was now desperately squirming under him as he drilled her with such intensity that she stopped fighting completely and was now begging him to stop. But he could tell he wasn't hurting her, that she secretly wanted it this way, and that she was loving it just as much as him. "I'm gonna cum inside you, kaa-chan."

"AARGGH!" screamed out Minato's wife, her vagina contracting from hearing that her son was planning on ejaculating inside her fertile pussy. Neither of them were using a birth control jutsu, so should he cum right now, she would also have to explain to her husband when he returns from his out-of-village meeting why she's carrying an extra chakra signature. She idly imagined what his reaction would be. He probably would have the same reaction he's had to everything she's been doing with their son thus far – unconditional acceptance.

She was delirious when her son's cock felt as though it was doubling in size and its head felt like an apple massaging her g-spot. The greater part of her was scared of what was about to happen. Having witnessed how much jism he could release in an orgasm, and how she was barely able to survive swallowing it all, she couldn't understand how she would be able to accommodate all of that cream in her already stuffed-to-the-brim pussy. However, the animal in her snuck past her and began responding by thrusting her hips with all the power she could summon. Her body wasn't hers nor her husband's to command any more. It belonged utterly and totally to their offspring. He was now the master of her mind, her soul, and she was now his girl.

He bellowed with a roar worthy of a man with a fifteen-inch cock. A roar that was laced with so much chakra that the soundwaves punched a hole through his bedroom door, shattering his dresser mirror, as well as breaking two of the legs of his bedframe, resulting in it leaning on one side. He was now fulfilling his wildest dream by shooting the first of many thick, creamy, steaming hot ropes of jism inside his mother, basting her cervix with all his love. "**I'M CUMMING, KAA-CHAN!**"

Her son's animalistic roar startled her, so much so that she saw her life flash before her eyes. Thoughts of him as a child filled her mind. How he used to cry whenever she wasn't near. How he was her biggest fan. How his love for her had evolved into the void she was getting sucked into now. Her chakra started bubbling to the surface and began merging with his, almost as though it was a physical manifestation of their union. Perhaps this was why her husband was so okay with this – he must've realized that his love for her was nothing compared to their son's love for her.

She was fully conscious and aware of the first spurt of jism, which was monumental in itself as it splattered so hard against the door to her cervix that it almost caved in. The next load was so immense that it triggered a little miniature orgasm within her. By the time the third one came around, a full-fledged orgasm from her followed, and she started drifting in and out of consciousness, seeing comets hover around her, her married pussy throbbing with luxurious pulsations as she gushed with all her might. But her son kept ejaculating, and she ended up passing out with her hands and feet clutching him for dear life. A silly smile was curled to her lips as her tongue dangled out of her mouth, fucked senseless for the first time in her life.

"Kami," growled Naruto through his heavy breathing. basking in the sticky wet sound emanating from his connection to his unconscious mother as he idly pumped in and out of her. With her pussy filled to capacity, the overflow of his massive load of jism was squelching back out all around his crotch. Holding her sides, and with his cock still buried inside her, he rolled over onto his back, taking her with him until she was sitting astride him.

Now he was lustfully drinking in the sight of their combined fluids oozing out from the edges of her stretched pink labia, the sinful but romantic cream frothing down her pussy, down his cock, down his balls, and onto the sheets, which were so soaked by this point that no laundry detergent would get the stains out. He withdrew about halfway out of her and slowly drove all the way back, watching more of his jism to squelch out around the pussy he had now claimed as his.

A few minutes later, Minato's wife awoke with a gasp, her breath coming in ephemeral bursts. Despite being a retired kunoichi, she still trained regularly, but none of those workouts had ever left her this exhausted. Furthermore, she was an Uzumaki with near infinite chakra. For her son to wear her out with sex alone was another feat in itself. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was no longer under her son but on top of him, with him still fully sheathed in her maternal core. He must've rolled them over while she was unconscious. "How are you still hard, sochi-kun?"

"I don't think I'll ever go soft," replied Kurama's host, idly rolling his hips, the engorged head of his cock rubbing salaciously over her tender insides.

"Urggh…" gritted out Kushina, the sensations splitting from the newly-opened depths of her pussy radiating through her body once more. "Sochi-kun, wait…please…just give me a minute. My pussy is hurting." he thankfully did as told, allowing her to breathe freely again. "…okay, but let me adjust myself."

Having a gigantic cock inside her was great in theory, but the reality was that she was in no condition to take another pounding because her legs were starting to cramp from her strained position. She took a moment to just sit, relax, and take in her surroundings, reminding herself that she was making love to her son. It was then she noticed the bed was tilting at an odd angle, informing her that they must've broken it while fucking each other – it made her flush at how wild he had been with her. Placing a hand on his chest, she calmed her racing heart while staring down into his eyes, mesmerized by how much affection he was showering her with. She soon began rotating her hips like his cock was the sun and she was the earth ecliptically orbiting it.

Naruto had no quarrel with his mother wanting to take things slow, especially not when his hands were chockablock with her fat booty as he gave her a deep tissue massage. For the next hour, he drank in her every wince, every smile, every moan – every ounce of emotion pouring out of hers. Unable to resist the spectacle of the mountains on her chest swinging like pendulums in front of him, he withdrew one of his hands from her ass, reached out, and grabbed however much of her right tit he could gather into this hand. Rubbing her ass and her tits simultaneously while staring deep into her violet orbs as she grinds on his cock? It was nothing short of godlike.

"O-okay…" mewled out the heavily aroused mommy as she pushed down on her son's chest with her hands, all while using her legs to push her body up and off him. As she rose up, her long, red hair swaying from side to side, she could feel his shaft sliding solidly from within her body until only his mushroom head was left wedged inside of her. She took a deep breath, flashed him a cute little smile and then lowered her torso again onto him, this time not via sliding, but by pushing down for him to rise within her. All the way down again until it was wedged so tightly inside her. And then her body was lifting again, all the way back up until once more, just his cockhead remained lodged within her cunt.

"Fuck, so amazing," whispered the muscular shinobi, locking eyes on his mother as she rode him, slowly and sensually, like an angelic cowgirl. She was in control right now and he was elated to relinquish control for the time being. It was imperative for her to understand the inner workings of his cock, seeing as it would be the only cock she would receive from now on. Besides, he was having too much fun tugging on her nipple and kneading her butt for the time being.

Smacking noises soon pooled together as Kushina landed on her son's lap over, and over, and over again. Each thrust was hitting her in the cervix, each landing resulting in her clit squashing against the rough texture of his testicles. Her left tit—the right was still getting pampered by his hand—was swinging freely in the air and her hair was flying all over the place. Rather than him caress her ass, he started spanking her. She was panting raucously now, gasping out her breaths as a wave of sexual release started from somewhere around her clitoris and exploded throughout her body, reaching to her head and her toes. "**I'M CUMMMMINGGGG!**"

All movement stopped as her clit throbbed and she squeezed the muscles surrounding her cunt, trying to bring the man she gave birth to eighteen years ago to join her in her climax. She creamed down his cock like a wanton slut, but was unable to draw an ounce of cum from those big balls. From the look on his face, she understood that there was a lot she had to learn about sex. His vast experience was going to aid her in becoming the greatest lover he's ever had, and she planned to smoke every single one of those hussies he's fucked in the past.

With those determined thoughts in mind, she fell forward, unable to maintain the upright position in the height of release. Her jiggling tits ballooned out against his chest and she managed to fold her arms across his neck and rest her chin on his arms so that she could maintain their eye lock. "Y-you…you're insatiable."

"I am to please," cooed the Hokage's son as he claimed his mother's lips. "I love you with all my heart, kaa-chan."

"I love you…more…" she paused here, swallowing a lump in her throat, preparing to say the one thing she thought she would never say. "I love you more than your father, sochi-kun. You've won, dattebane. I can never go back to him now. I'm yours…now and forever."

Naruto was on cloud-nine as his life's purpose was finally met. He had claimed his mother in every way…well almost in every way. The whole matter with his father didn't concern him because there would be no animosity between them – Minato had promised him that. Likewise, he would never lord this over his father, who would forever be the most selfless man he's ever known. Burying his face in his mother's shoulder, he leaned into her ear, bathing her ear canal with his scorching hot breath. "It's time you bent over for me, kaa-chan."

Kushina's eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates, a priceless look of fear on her face. Another round of sex? Was her son insane?! She wasn't given an opportunity to reject him as he managed to manhandle her so tactically that he forced her on her hands on knees without even pulling out of her. She groaned as one of his hands wrapped up in her hair while his other one took a greedy handful of her delectable tush. Doggy-style wasn't one of her to-go positions, but her husband has made love to her in this position on sundry occasions over the years. However, with their son, even though he was thrusting with zero intensity, his sheer size was making her feel like this was some whole new position.

It wasn't long until he had her face mushed into the pillow as he jackhammered into her like she was a worthless whore. The one thing she was learning about him sexually was despite his domineering nature, not once was he harming her. Even at times when she feared he would break her cervix, he would miraculously stop at the last millisecond, practically kissing her innermost spot with his cockhead at every deep pound. Beneath her, his bulky balls were swinging up to pummel her clit. Ripples were running through her big, fat booty, almost with the same motion of her huge tits swinging beneath her.

Her brain cells comminuted as he suddenly jammed a finger up her asshole. The dark innards churned, desperately trying to expel the intruder, only for him to stab deeper into her. She was a moaning mess as she lifted her head to throw him an astonished, embarrassed and horrified glance, only to receive a dark smirk. She was going to get her asshole split open tonight – there was no doubt about that now. While tilting her head back so she could rest her face on the pillow again, she saw a glimpse of her wedding ring peeking through the sheets she was clenching. Her ferocious roars continued filling the bedroom as her son rearranged her pussy with his fifteen-inch cock, all while rectally examining her with a finger.

He has forever stolen her from his father.

**_xXx_**

Minato Namikaze was a bundle of nerves as he stepped foot into his home. The first thing he saw was a fairly damaged looking sofa near the living room fire place. The seats were clawed into as the foam was bursting out of the leather. The curtains also had little holes in them, and so the sunlight was easily peeking inside. Dried up stains of what could only be reproductive juices were engraved on the carpet, the floors, the walls. Not even the kitchen was spared because dozens of broken dishes were littering the marble floor.

'_Boy...you never stood a chance, did you, Kushina-chan?_' thought the Hokage, having never recalled sex with his wife to be this unbridled. He frankly never imagined that humans could even have sex at this magnitude. As he sauntered over to the staircase, he noticed that the portrait of Konoha that the Fire Daimyo had gifted him was upside down on the floor with shards of glass surrounding it like a crime scene. It was one heavy frame that wouldn't budge even under an earthquake, but it had somehow buckled under the intensity at which his wife was getting fucked by their son. He squashed the pang in his heart, reminding himself why he had allowed this to happen in the first place.

On his journey upstairs, he noticed that one of his spouse's most prized stockings—the one she had worn on their wedding night—were laying near the top rail of the staircase. Its counterpart was crumbled up in a ball near the wall. Continuing his way through the hallway, he noticed that clothes were littered everywhere, and every one of his wife's garments were marked with a sticky white residue that was no doubt their son's jism.

Respiring deeply, he braced himself and stepped into his son's room, only to notice that the door was hanging off its hinge and had a giant hole through it. This was just the start because he was now staring at an absolutely destroyed bed frame. Pieces of wood were in random directions and the foam that made up the mattress was hanging out of it. The dresser mirror was in pieces on the floor, as was the bedroom window. Even though a breeze was traveling inside, his nostrils were reeling from how prevalent the smell of sex was in the room. He ran the mental calculation and cringed at how much the repairs would cost. His son was truly not showing his wife any remorse.

The bathroom was also a bust. It wasn't as damaged as his son's room, but the shower curtains were torn into and the toilet seat looked like it had a screw loose. Clearly the couple were also having shower sex. There were only two areas where they could be now. They could either be in the guestroom, which only a select few people have stayed in. Or they could be in the master bedroom, the very bedroom where he and his wife lost their virginities to one another.

He turned out to be right about his gut feeling because they were in the master bedroom, laying on a deflated mattress that had foam seeping out of it. This room's bedframe was also in ruins and would need to be replaced as soon as possible. Piles of clothes were on the floor. His wedding portrait somehow managed to stay hanging on the wall, though it was marred with a large crack running diagonally across the glass. Not a blanket nor sheet was covering the incestuous couple. His wife was on top of their son, and their son had his arms wrapped around her and was buried to the hilt within her. Multiple bloody red handprints tattooed Kushina's creamy white ass, painting a picture of how rough his subordinate must've been with her.

Stomaching this was onerous, he had to admit. That pussy was still legally his, so becoming comfortable with it now belonging to their son would take some getting used to. Something caught his attention before he could tear his gaze away. He blinked once, then again, then again. When it was pellucid his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, he was imitating a gaping fish upon confirming that the man's cock was buried not in the redhead's pussy, but her asshole.

His wife had lost her anal virginity to their son.

The world revolved slowly for him as he silently crept around their forms to see the illustrious mane of red hair blanketing them. He crouched down to see Naruto's upturned face, a never seen-before idyllic expression etched across his whiskered features The sight brought him to tears; his son has finally achieved his purpose in life. Casting his gaze up, he was blown away by the angelic glow on his wife's face. No matter what he's done these past nineteen years, he was never able to make her look like that. She has truly found the love of her life. With a bitter smile curled to his lips, he rose to his feet and silently made his way out the door.

His son was officially the man of the house now.

* * *

**If you've been following me since my previous work—The Blond Mother Lover—you know that I've been on a roll lately with one-shots featuring women other than those who are paired with Naruto in that fic. However, those who are familiar with my work should know that I have two all-time favorite pairings: Naruto/Kushina & Naruto/Mikoto. So, while I was planning on writing another one-shot featuring Naruto and a crossover MILF, I couldn't resist the temptation of writing some hot, steamy Uzumakicest.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked the one-shot. Let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
